The Legend of Zelda: Gannandorf's Ressurection
by magikfreak
Summary: Link is eternaly bonded with Zelda and once again, Gannandorf has erised from the evil realm and...
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda: Gannandorf's Resurrection  
By Magicfreak  
  
Prologue  
  
After we all thought Ganandorf had finally been beaten, he arose once again to cause havoc over the land of Hyrule. In the Evil Realm he destroyed hi mighty army and regained strength. With this strength, he smashed the barrier protecting the evil in the Evil Realm from getting out. He then awoke the dead and broke into the Temple of Time. In the Temple of Time he absorbed the power of the master sword's time traveling power and shot it into Link without him knowing so that he could never return to being a kid again. He also retained the tri-force of power.  
Link was standing in a misty forest with leaves gently swirling around him. When he turned around he saw his one and only true love, Princess Zelda with all her grace and beauty. She slowly and gracefully walked toward Link. When they finally met, Link wrapped his arms around his love and drew her closer and closer to him. Leaves now swirling around the both of them in the gentle wispy air, their lips slowly dragged close and closer until at last they met.  
When they did, the leaves swirling around them formed into red energy and swirled into both of them uniting them. You see, when the Hero of Time and the Leader of Sages have a first kiss they are eternally bonded. No matter what happens to the other they will always share that bond and will never be able to love anyone the same way again. 


	2. Ch 1

Chapter One: The Beginning of an Eternal Love  
  
Link woke up by hearing the beautiful and soothing voice of Princess Zelda. Link gently pulled her head to his, and their lips touched in delight. The back of Link's hand was glowing. When he turned it over and took off his gauntlet, he saw that his tri-force of courage was glowing a beautiful yellow-gold color. He grinned. He knew that Gannandorf had broken through the Evil Realm once again, and was causing havoc over the once peaceful land of Hyrule. Zelda knew it too. After all, she is the head of all sages. After the years Zelda and Link built a house in the Sacred Meadow. 


	3. Ch 2

Chapter 2: The First Battle  
  
Link stepped out of his house and took a whiff of the sweet scent of flowers. Zelda walked behind him. Link whirled around. They grasped each other gently and looked into each others eyes, but before they could say anything a wolfoas sprung out of the ground. Link stepped in front of Zelda and drew his fairy bow. He loaded a light arrow into it and shot it right in between the eyes. This didn't kill it although blood was rushing out. Link drew his tri-sword.-This looked like the master sword except that it had a tri-force in the middle of the blade. Different parts of the tri- force react differently to it. The tri-force of courage increases your speed.-Link slashed the wolfoas what seemed to be 100 times. Then, Link backed up and raised his hand and then dropped it hard. When he did this the wolfoas rose up and then smashed its head on the ground. 


	4. Ch 3

Chapter 3: Fairy Finding  
  
Link needed to think about his new adventure. He needed to see the Great Fairy and the Sages to see what exactly was going on.  
When he reached the Great Fairy near the Temple of Time, he found that she was nowhere to be found. He played Zelda's Lullaby several times but she never arose. Instead he found a tiny, little, pink fairy.  
"I have been spread apart by Gannandorf," said the little fairy. "If you can find the other eight pieces of me, I might be able to help you."  
"Where about are the other pieces," asked Link.  
"They're in the Temple of Light, the Evil Bog, and Zelda's Spirit," replied the fairy. "Four pieces are in the Temple of Light, Three are in the Evil Bog, and one is in Zelda's Spirit."  
"What! How am I supposed to get in there," asked Link.  
"The Sages can tell you more. Now go," snapped the fairy. 


	5. Ch 4

Chapter 4: Self Time  
  
Link stomped out of the Great Fairy's Fountain and pounded the ground so hard that he left a foot-shaped hole. He was very frustrated. He needed to go to Lake Hylia and calm down.  
When he got to Lake Hylia he found that the submerged entrance to Zora's Fountain had finally un-froze, but he would bathe in the springs later. Instead, he sat under the tree in on the little island in the middle of the lake and laid down to rest his tired eyes. After about a half an hour, he got up, took off his shirt, and jumped into the perfect water of Lake Hylia.  
The water was soothing and refreshing. Link took a sip of the cool, crystal clear water. It felt good trickling down his throat. Link then dipped his head in the water and brought it back up again with water dripping down his face. When He decided to get out he dried himself by lying in the sun, and threw his shirt back on.  
For a while he gazed at the sparkling water of the lake. It was beautiful and mesmerizing.  
Just when he was entering a trance of thought, he heard the crackling of a leaf behind him. As quick as a flash, he whirled around, jumped up, and drew his sword and shield. He saw that it was only Zelda.  
She began to worry and came to look for him. Link quickly holstered his sword and shield and said, "Sorry for not contacting you through the ocarina."  
"Its okay" said Zelda. "Are you ready to come home now?"  
Link nodded and put his arm around her waist, and they walked home being silhouetted by the setting sun. 


End file.
